bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style Ep 6 1/3: Enemies of the Shadows..
In the last episode, The Moonia Warriors found Dave. Winx brawled him but a sudden blast came and stopped the brawl. Once they thought it couldn't get worse, it did. The Shadow Warriors came. What will happen? Find out!! (The Shadow Warriors contains 6 brawlers of each element. The Pyrus brawler:Dora. The Subterra brawler: Steve. The Haos Brawler: Hannah. The Darkus brawler and leader: Koby. The Aquos brawler: Tom. And the Ventus brawler: Nikki) Koby: Look who we have, the Moonia Warriors all together! Dora: Yeah. Haven't seen you guys in forever.. Winx: What do you want? Stella: YEAH! Hannah: We're here to well what all enemies do! Nikki: Yeah. To finish what happened thousands of years ago. The Shadow-Moon War! All of the MW: WHAT!?!?!?! Hydro: I thought they were over.. Kelvin: No. They keep going until one planet wins. Solar: But i thought we won a long ago!! Winx: Well, they came back and now we have to finish what are grand parents did! Stella: Something THAT old.. Winx: Yes. If its about our elders and its not finished, we got to finish it.. Solar: So how are we going to do this..? Magic battle brawl..? Dave: Or both..? Tom: Maybe.. Winx: (Angry face) STOP STALLING!!!!!!!! Koby: Ok this is wasting time though. (On Moonia) Maya: HURRY UP ZACK WE NEED TO GET WINX AND THE OHTERS!!!! Zack: Ok coming. Maya: (Walks into his room) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Zack: Ugh im lazy today.. Maya: (Pushes him out of his room and pushes him in the face) WAKE UP!!!!!! Zack: IM WOKE DARN IT LADY!!!! Maya: C'mon your taking all day. (Zack and Maya board the ship and it flies off) (Back at the Subterra planet) Stella and Solar: WE'LL BRAWL!! Hannah and Nikki: We'll too. Nikki: GATE CARD SET!!!! BAKUGAN BRAWL BAKUGAN STAND! GO VENTUS RUBANOID!!!! V. Ruban: (Roars) Stella: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! GO VENTUS ZIPERATOR!! V. Zippy: COME AT ME BRO! Stella and Nikki: LET'S BRAWL!!!!! Stella: You ready Shadowia girl..? Nikki: Of course. Always. Now im about to beat your sorry butt. Stella: Whatever! Ability activate! Wind Slicer! V. Zippy: Ready to battle you loser look-a like dragon wannabe! (Wings glow and slices V. Ruban) Nikki: Ability activate!! Cosmic Wind Barrier!!! V. Ruban: RAH! EAT THIS! (Barrier forms and protects V. Ruban) Stella: Interesting.. (Presses buttons on Meter) Nikki: Battle gear this early!? Stella: Yeah. Im not going to waste time on you. Stella's Meter: Ready.. Windix Gear.. Stella: BATTLE GEAR BOOOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (V. Zippy gets Mech-like wings, 3 blasters that look like the ones on Swayther and jet engines) Solar: Time for me to join. BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! GO HAOS ZIPPY! Hannah: Hey! Im not getting left out! BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! GO HAOS LUMINO DRAGONOID!! H. Zippy: Time to the game! H. Lumino: Lets see how this will go.. Stella: All i know is. we.. Solar: Are going to beat.. Stella and Solar: YOU GUYS SORRY BUTT! OOH WE JUST ICED YOUR CREAM!!! Winx: ... Kelvin: Can I say fail..? Solar: SHUT UP.. Hannah: Can we brawl now..? Nikki: Yeah, we got better things to do.. Stella: Yeah, the real battle start here and now.. Solar: Time to do it! Nikki: Gate card open!!!!! Discharge Terror! (V. and H. Zippy gets shocked and loses power) Hannah: Abiltiy activate! Hyper lumino Wave!!! H. Lumino: This will be fun! (Blasts H. Zippy) Solar: Ugh. Ability activate!!!! Light Wave Shift!! H. Zippy: AH! (A barrier appears and reflect the attack back at Lumino) Nikki: Ability activate!! Wind Blow! V. Ruban: How about we play some dodgeball? (Blows the attack back) Stella: ..UGH! THIS IS ANNOYING! BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVATE!! WINDIX GEAR BREEZE BLAST!!!! V. Zippy: Eat this! (The wind turbines turns on and blows back the attack X2) Hannah: Lumino! DODGE! Nikki: Same with you Ruban! (Lumino and Ruban dodge the attack) Hannah: Wow. I didn't expect how weak you guys are! Nikki: Such noobie-like attacks and no skills! Stella: Wait for it. (The attack comes back) Nikki and Hannah: WHAT THE- Stella: NOW! BLAST 'EM!! V. Zippy: (Blasters turn on on BG and blasts Lumino and Ruban) Solar: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! SOLAR BLAST!!!!! H. Zippy: Triple attack! (Blasts Lumino and Ruban) (The three attacks combine and comes at Lumino and Ruban) Hannah: Watch out! Ability activate!! Lighting Barrier! Nikki: Ability activate!!! Windy Defense!!! (Lumino creates a light barrier around them. And Ruban creates a stronger barrioer around them) Nikki: Beat that! Stella: Heh. (The attacks hit the barriers) H. Lumino: UGHHHH........ V. Ruban: AHHHH.... TOO MUCH POWER.. CAN'T HOLD ON.. (A big explosion and smoke) Solar: Wow. I can't see! Stella: (Cough) Did we win that round? (H. and V. Zippy comes back too Solar and Stella) Solar: I guess so! (Hannah and Nikki's life force 40%) Hannah: Man. We LOST! Nikki: No dibs sherlock.. Stella: Don't get too ahead of yourselves in battle! Solar: That is what happens if you do! Winx: Wow. This is a massive girl brawl! Hydro: So far, Solar and Stella are winning! Stella: Time to take this win home! GATE CARD SET! All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!!! V. Zippy: Lets do this! V. Ruban: You ready noob?! H. Lumino: Time to win this round! H. Zippy: Who's the noob now? All: THIS BRAWL!!!! The first part of this episode is done! What will happen in this brawl next? Will Maya and Zack get their in time? Find all this out in part 2 and 3 of Enemies of the Shadows. Category:Blog posts